


Star-crossed lovers.

by fallingforcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fire, Love at First Sight, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforcas/pseuds/fallingforcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One town,Two families,each at war with each other for the most important gift they think they need. Money. </p><p>Castiel Novak,set out to find peace between the Novaks gang,and the Winchesters. His life completely different to the living of the others standing across in the other gang.<br/>But when he decided to risk being seen at the Annual Winchester new year partyto do an important job for his father ,something Catches his eye. Or someone. This making his heart beat wildly out of his chest. Oh yes its Mr Dean Winchester,the son of Castiel's dads arch enemy.  </p><p>Their lives,falling from struggle to struggle,they both still found their way back to each others arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The breeze was nippy,the air brisking slowly flowing through the trees. Each branch dancing as the local music blared from the crowded bar laying across the hot and soft sand of California. The sun shining brightly,casting shadows along every corner,just catching the tops of the buildings which lay in the city. This part of the town was known as the 'out skirts',the place where only the less fortunate people would live and visit,this side owned by the family of Novak.

Castiel never really understood the desire to own everything,even if it was dirty and deserted,he just thought 'if you have a life,enjoy it' he never liked his fathers business anyway.  
He stepped from under the shelter of the cool bar,the sun catching his eyes slightly,causing him to squint and squirm back under. He grabbed his dented glasses and decided to try again to enter the land of heat. As he once again stepped away from the shade,he pulled out his cigarette packet,searching inside his back pockets in order to find his lighter. 'For fucksake' He argued with himself,his moving against the wind,falling across his forehead and over his eyes. He flicked his head,shoving away the hair which had recently just fell on his delicate untouched face. He smiled as he heard the clang of the metal on the lighter,hit against his keys. He clenched his fist in victory,pulling out the small contraption and lighting up the roll of tobacco,slowing inhaling his first drag. The smoke blew from his heart shaped lips forming circles in the air before blowing more smoke into them.

Castiel walked along the long and crowded beach,his v-line shirt clenching to his muscly and slim body,pulling him in,in the right places. His ripped jeans clenching around his ass,showing the curve between the bottom of it and the back of his spine. He wore his normal converse shoes.They sunk as his stepped across the sand leaving feet marks every-time he made a new step.

He felt a shiver up his spine and he felt a sudden nudge to his side. It Micheal. Micheal was okay he guessed,he did throw a few punches now and again to Cas,but deep down he did love his brother. He has short blonde hair moulding perfectly against his slim cut face,his piercing blue eyes digging into Castiel like a dagger. 

Castiel jumped as Micheal approached him,he pushed his hand away from his side before turning towards Micheal,he lip quivering a he knew something bad was about to happen,he was suprised he had arrived like that.The normal greeting was a punch in the rib,not a nice little poke.  
'Micheal' Cas muttered trying to calm his tone as he stood awkwardly next to his big brother.  
'Brother' Micheal stared at Castiel examining the way he was holding a cigarette,he smiled briefly,taking in that Castiel was finally starting to become the family. Usually Castiel wouldn't eat with them,or even talk to them he felt like he didn't belong. That he didn't belong anywhere. He didn't want to use violence in order to earn peoples respect like his father and his brothers.

Castiel knew Micheal wanted something,whenever did he ever address him as brother? No one ever called Cas that. Not in their family. He winced as he knew he father probably put him up to this,to finally get him involved in what there 'work' was. Normally this kind of work involved,battering someone,robbing money or even dealing drugs or other form of chemicals.

'What do you want Micheal?' Castiel asked,taking another drag from the cigarette placed between his to fingers. The smoke blocking Micheals view of Castiel. He did this on purpose he wanted him to be angry,to hit him. He wanted to leave anyway,why not one more last punch before the final scene?

Micheal laughed,and wafted the smoke forming in front of his eyes. He laughed under his breath drawing Castiel by his side,one arm wrapped around his arms. He whispered slowly into his ear 'We need you on a job Cas'  
Castiel squeezed his eyes as Micheal called him 'Cas' only his mother would call him that,and after she left for the country to right her music,Castiel had no one. His mother was his bestfriend,after she left his brothers found this as an opportunity to get to him,cause trouble.  
Castiel shook his head reluctantly 'No Micheal,i am not getting involved with your usual untrustworthy schemes' He shoved him away,dropping his cigarette after taking a last few desperate drags,before stamping on it and twisting his foot. 

Micheal stared at Cas,he was angry. He clenched his fists as Castiel pushed him away from him. His anger building up in his chest,his palm becoming clammy. 'Brother just listen,if you do this,well dad said you could leave. For good'  
Castiel tilted his head up in confusion hearing the persuasion of his brothers voice. His father was actually going to let him go that easily? just from one silly little job. Maybe just doing this could give him a new life. A better life,somewhere he can feel safe,and at peace

'He said that?you're not bullshitting me are you?' Cas asked,still not believing the statement Micheal had just replayed back to him,he couldn't imagine his father saying that. Letting him go,just from one job. Was his father actually accepting his dreams?  
'Would i lie to you?' Micheal grinned,his teeth on full show,Each and everyone glimmering white.  
Castiel punched him in the arm playfully,his cuts trailing down his arms revealing slightly into the cold and nippy air.

'So is that a yes?' Micheal smiled,grabbing Cas' shoulder and squeezing it gentley. This is the nicest,he had ever been. There must of been a catch.There always was,what was he not telling him? What was this mystery job.  
'I guess so' Castiel looked down at his feet as he spoke,shuffling them into the sand below him,burring them and then kicking the sand across the beach.  
Micheal laughed in happiness,he was so glad his offer had been taken.  
'Well i guess you need to know the details,its not going to be easy but..if you want to get out of this shit town,You might aswell try' Micheal began to talk,gesturing with his hands as he spoke low,incase anyone would be in ear reach.  
Castiel nodded taking in every word Micheal tumbled from his mouth.  
They began to walk down the beach,dodging the running kids brushing past their legs.  
Castiel grabbed Micheal's arm and his blue eyes hit against the sun,sparkling against his face,pure concern in his face.  
'Wait Micheal,whats the catch?I know Dad wouldn't just let me go' He dropped his arm incase the situation got anymore awkward,and he didn't want to upset Micheal into a fight. Like usual.

Micheal tilted his head,confused by Castiel's question. He squinted his eyes as he scanned Cas' face as he spoke. He laughed and smacked Castiels back before he said 'A catch?don't be silly. You just need to do this Job. Only you' He looked him straight in the eye,multitasking as his feet were still walking carefully,his feet sinking slowing into the sand as he walked,and he was about to carry on his explanation but Cas interrupted almost immediately.  
'Why me?why not Gabe or Balthazar? Or even Lucifer? They usually are the ones who do Dads jobs,i am sure you can do this without me' Castiel talked,his words flowing through the wind,it was almost like a whisper.Castiel was never involved with this jobs,he just helped in the schools and teaching areas with his father. He usually attended the daily meetings his father set up after his mother had died. They talked about how they feel with people who felt the same.

'Lets just say,you are more suitable for this job' Micheal replied to Castiel,his hand still resting against his back,grinning slightly.  
Castiel thought in confusion. More suitable?what kind of Job was this.  
Castiel kept his eyes on Micheal as his spoke,each word running through his body.For some reason he was scared,his dad would never give him a job to do,what was this all about?

'Well the thing is Cas,your young. You have the looks' he pinched Castiels cheek,grinning as he did so,'and the job,well its complicated. Not a usual robbery we would do'. And there it was the word which Castiel new this whole thing was just trouble. 'Robbery',they wanted him to become a burglar. He was still confused how he was the one chosen for this certain job.  
Micheal carried on,seeing the look of concern Castiel's face played out. 'And its something we all thought you could handle,you know you being all smart,it will get you through this. You know whats tomorrow night right?' He asked looking at Castiel as they stopped at the bench which they had approached beside the beach.  
Castiel thought carefully,he knew someone was on that night but not sure what. It then came to his realization. 'The winchester annual New year party?' he asked Micheal,he couldn't do this. How could he,it would be hell on Earth.

Micheal clicked his fingers and chuckled 'exactly' he raised his eyebrows,obviously trying to signal to Cas that it was the main source of the robbery.  
'No micheal! How could i possibly rob there?you know if they caught me they would kill me. How can I even get in that house,I am a novak,They hate us!' Castiel chattered his teeth as he spoke,his hands clenching in frustration.  
'Calm down brother! Dad knows what to do,and we already know how to get you in there,its all sorted' He reassured Cas,patting his back once again. He was unsure how Castiel would have reacted but he was happy that he was kind of agreeing.

People walked by,hearing the shouts of Castiel at his brother. Micheal gave them a deadly stare as they walked by,talking to Cas and telling about the plan they had for the robbery.

'Micheal,why are we even doing this? what is the point in all of this?' Castiel asked. He brushed the strands hair which began to fall upon his face,his body jolted as his shivered against the cold breeze. The air lunging through his top and biting at his skin.  
Micheal bit his lip,this was hard to explain,but Cas was getting louder and louder,he was not in the mood for a argument now.  
'Right so here go's,They owe us Cas. They owe Dad,they stole from us. The teaching funds remember? all them children going with nothing. All the winchester money was mainly from our pockets,out hard work payed for their shitting swimming pools,and king size beds' His voice was sharp,his words quick,Cas could tell that this subject was one that caused him to build anger 'We need to take it back. Every last drop,and the reason we chose you was that...you are young. You can get in,they know Me,gabe and Balthazar. They have dealt with us before,you know that! And you are smart,you can get through,take the money. and as quick as a flash,you can be gone sonny boy!' Micheal explained,biting the inside of his mouth waiting for Castiel to be reluctant and just run away,but he didn't.

Castiel listened hard,taking in every word. He rubbed the back of his head,thinking of scenarios in which this all could go wrong.If John Winchester caught him nicking their money,he would kill him,rip his head off and feed them too his brown coated pit bulls,no exceptions.if he did fail,he wouldn't be able to leave,or even worse,he would of failed his father.His father was too good for the world. He wanted to live up to that. That would be the worst,he could feel a pain in his chest as the memories came flooding back from his childhood. His childhood full of beatings,and rows. Micheal was okay,he gave him a bruise now and then,but Lucifer was not afraid of beating him again and again. Bruises on his skin every day of the week,blue patches laying against his white delicate skin as he walked into his school,making up excuses to his friends. He didn't want his brothers in trouble with any social services.Yes he was the worst brothers i the world,and they all,mostly Lucifer,deserved a smack in the face,but they was the closest thing to family Castiel had to his mum. He missed her,her beautiful long flowing brown hair,the curls which draped down her back as she danced to the country blues. Why couldn't she stay,stay with him. He needed her,he needed her hugs. He kisses to the forehead whenever he was crying or just broken.

Suddenly he saw a pair of fingers dangling in front of his face,the clicking sound drowning away all of his thoughts. Micheal was tutting as he knew that Castiel wasn't listening to a word he was saying. 'Hey! Cas,are you listening?' he asked raising his eyebrows as he saw the memories vanish from Castiels eyes.  
Cas blinked fast,getting rid of the memories which held him back. 'Wait what?!' he questioned,he was so deep into his mind he did not hear a word Micheal had said.  
'I said,Are you in?' Micheal asked,nodding his head in encouragement,his eyes begging for Castiel to do the job.  
'Okay,only if you promise me that if it all goes wrong,you will defend me against Dad or Lucifer.' Castiels eyes were tear filled,his mind reflecting back to the childhood memories that he had.  
Micheal shook his head,biting at his bottom lip. 'Cas,it won't go wrong' He assured Cas,as he could see the tears forming into his eyes.He always knew what to say.  
Castiel nodded,not wanting to say anymore,he could tell Micheal wanted to defend him,but they all knew what their brothers was like. They all had to defend themselves,there was no time for the others.If you wanted to survive a night in the Novak house,you had to stand up for yourself,if you helped your brothers,they were known as weak,and someone who couldn't handle life. He loved his dad,but he hated the way he let everyone beat him ,but he had a point,they were at war with the Winchesters for money,the only way they got through it was to stand up for themselves.

'You ready to go home?Dad might want to talk to you?' Micheal asked,standing up and fixing his shirt and jeans smoothing out the crinkles which had formed against them. He huffed as one crease stayed in place,he slapped his legs in frustration leaving the wrinkle in his shirt as his grabbed his bag and plumped it over his shoulder.  
Castiel stood up imitating the actions of his big brother,running his fingers through his hair,trying to fix it and keep the strands away. 'I am going to find Charlie,she can get me tickets for the party. She has been invited i could go with her?' Castiel stood awkwardly fiddling with the hem of his shirt as the brothers stood facing eachother.  
'Charlie ay? your new woman?' Micheal punched Castiel's shoulder,giggling as he was teasing him 'And thats a great idea,we need you to get in don't we?' He laughed once more,he knew cas would be smart enough to go through with it.  
Castiel broke out into laugh as Micheal asked him about charlie,he had such a wrong idea. He was so far off. 'You are kidding me right?' He rose his eyebrow,his hands raised in a -you-have-to-be-serious-face. 'Shes into girls you douche!' he joked,breaking into laughter once again,holding his sides as the giggles ran through his mouth,vibrating through Micheal.

'Oh,well thats a shame! you could finally have lost your virginity!' Micheal laughed,his own laughter breaking through the silence of the empty bench. 'I best be going,just be home for dinner,we need to go over a few things' he winked at Castiel before patting him on the back and slowly walking towards his car,brushing the sand off his tight black jeans.

Castiel felt uncomfortable with his brother winking at him and talking about him losing his virginity. He was right,Cas just had never found the right person. ,he never thought that his brother would be so nice. So nice just because he was helping to get revenge on their arch enemies. Castiel's mood changed,he was being used. Used to annoy the only family they hated,was this all worth it?he could still move away,without taking the money. But his dad,he would not be happy. he wanted all his children to help him,he did have his dark side,and was not afraid of hitting him and only him. He watched as his brother walked away,his feet dragging across the floor,and the sand falling against the path as his shook it away from his clothes. 

Then grabbing his phone rapidly from pocket his clicked Charlies name and dialed her number,pressing the phone against his ice cold ear,waiting for the ringing to stop and to hear her daily 'Hello fellow geek!'. Charlie was a geek herself,she loved all the old classics. She wore all the geeky tops,with spock or the hobbit appearing on them,Cas always thought it was cute. She was like his gay bestfriend,they could talk for hours on end about who they thought was attractive,or their favorite movies. They always laughed about the way the popcorn banged at it cooked in the microwave,and the way she always fell into a trance whenever she saw a 'hot' girl walk by. Charlie was great,her smile could light a room up just with a click of her fingers. She was a true friend,she would surely understand that this job was not Castiels idea?surely.

'Hello fellow geek!' Charlie answered,her usual self. She laughed down the phone as she heard Cas giggle on the other line.  
'Hello miss charlie,are you on your trails today?' he asked in his most english voice as possible,she loved it when he put the voice on,it always made her smile. He words to flew like a butterfly,they could flutter anyones stomach into falling for him,Shame he was a guy she thought. Anyways she was deeplyin love with her girlfriend Bela,a model from Colorado. there was no way anyone would split them two.

Cas was not sure what gender he was into,he never really thought about it. He always thought it didn't matter who he fell in love with,you can't help it right?

'Well i am good friend! Let me meet you for our daily chat!' She giggled down the phone,wondering how odd they both probably sounded to anyone who walked by,Cas smiled at how much of an idiot he sounded.  
'Well meet me by the chippy castle my fellow princess' He replied still keeping his english on the roll,his words flowing fluently without any stutter or any break into his normal accent.

'Righty ho! i shall call my horse and be on my way! Allons'y!' she shouted down the phone,laughing simultaneously. Then she hung up,leaving a smile imprinted on Cas' red rosy cheeks. The sun was still gleaming but the air was cutting through his skin,his legs shaking as he walked up to the Famous chippy,the chippy in which their daily chats would take place,while eating the towns best chips dipped in the creamy gravy.His hair blowing in all directions as the wind took control of it.  
He sat down at the usual seats,the table sitting just to over look the ocean blue sea,The trees climbing just over the walls in which the tables were placed. He sat and waited checking his phone now and again,and thanking waiters as they came over and asked him if had ordered yet.

Charlie ran up to the table,her arms opened wide,a huge grin complimenting her face as the wind blew her hair back,as it was a fancy commercial. 'CAS!' she shouted at the top of her lungs,she grasped him into a long embrace before letting him breath a few inches from her. 'lets eat!' she said her smile still lingering along her face,he hair blowing slightly as the breeze caught it,the ginger curls falling perfectly along her shoulder as she jumped with joy to see him.

Cas leaped out of his seat as Charlie approached leaving all his things laying on the table,he walked back up to them smiling briefly as he felt happy with Charlie.  
'So whats your news for the day?' she asked slurping on a slush she had bought from a shop on the way there,she grinned against the straw as Castiel dipped his head grinning away.'Well..' he started,to scared to tell her incase she had flipped out.'Well,my dad said if i attended the Winchester party tomorrow night,i can leave' he lifted his head as he spoke to charlie,looking at any hint of her reaction.  
'Leave?' he asked puzzled,she obviously didn't understand what he meant.  
'Leave yes. Leave this town and have a new life,you know?' Castiel rambled on,stopping incase he was going to bore her to death. He smirked,thinking about the dreams he had for the future, he was excited. It was closer then he thought,just this one job and it would all be there,waiting for him. His life.  
'What?really?Thats great Cas!' She hugged him once more,sliding the slush to the other side of the table so Cas could take a sip. 'But why the winchester party?' She nudged him bouncing her arms,like a baby wanting to be picked up.  
Castiel bit his lip,he really didn't want to lie to her. The only person he could trust,but would the truth hurt her? she didn;t have to know. He chewed the skin which lined on his lips,trying to think of a quick reflex answer.  
'Well,he said that if i prove myself to be strong,and unafraid,then i have proved i can live a life of my own' He lied through his teeth,his heart leaking out a massive pain,the guilt drowning him,he felt like he was about to suffocate. He had these type of feelings in the past,he had been depressed,and trying suicide once or twice. But he could never succeed,his mother always caught him before he reached the light.  
'I get it,your dad is too scared to face them himself,so hes sending you' She reasoned with him,identifying the actual problem he had. He didn't want to say anymore,then he would be in big trouble.

'I guess so' he added,looking down and fiddling with the end of his shirt,making a knot and repeatedly untying it and doing it up again.

'May i take your order?' The waiter came over,a note pad in his hand and a pen behind his ear,he stood looking over Cas as he watched him fiddle with his shirt.  
'2 Large chips please' Charlie blurted out before Cas could get any words in edge ways. He looked at charlie ans grinned at how fast she could take control like that.  
'So Cas,whats planned for the future?' She asked still slurping at her never ending drink. Cas smiled and dipped his head shyly not wanting to look at her in the eye as he was going to say this.  
'Well i want to fall inlove' He chuckled,he knew it was cheesy,and he sounded like a girl for saying it. But it was what he wanted,he wanted anyone to love him,to take care of him. Make him feel complete,help him feel safe,make him feel wanted for the first time in his life. To be the reason he was still here on this Earth.

'Aw Cas,you cutie! you will find someone,they could be closer than you think,and most of the time they are a person you least expect' she said,pinching Castiels cheeks as she spoke,like a baby. ' Wow your face is smooth bro' she added giggling into the straw,and brushing the back of her hand against his face.  
As they were giggling,Castiel noticed a unfamiliar person enter the chippy. He seemed to be from out of town,he wore designer leather boots,with a long leather jacket just reaching over his round ass. He wore a green v-neck shirt his muscular torso showing slightly through the tight fitted shirt. Castiel gulped and turned his head quickly before the out of town man had chance to see him. 'I just want to settle with someone thats all,and i doubt that! I just hope i don't fall for someone my dad is unlikely to not approve,Gosh that would be hideous' He babbled on,telling almost like a novel to Charlie. Still pearing over at the strange man sat behind them through the corner of his eye. She smirked as Castiel rolled off telling his little dream,she loved it when he got passionate about something he loved.  
'Well if you move who's to say he has to approve?' she asked giving him a questioning look. 

The waiter came over with two bowls of chips interupting their in depth conversation. Cas saw as the man behind him chatted away to the local chef Jeff,so he wasn't out of town?he knew this place? ,the steam floated above the shaped potato. Cas thanked him,and grabbed his plastic fork and shoving three chips in his mouth before getting ready to speak again.  
'It would be nice you know,to get his,what you would call 'blessing'?' he answered,food still moving in his mouth as he answered the question.  
'I see' Charlie agreed,stuffing chips into her mouth,one by one,till her face looked like a gerbil.

They ate their chips quickly,and then they sat there,their hands resting on their stomachs as the sky grew darker. With it being the end of the year the days were cut short,the stars would come out and light up the whole town. It was beautiful where ever you were. This was Castiel's favorite place on the Earth,on the beach under the stars. He wished he could stay there forever,just looking at the stars and waiting for sunset. He giggled at himself as he thought of how amazing it would be to sit there for forever.  
'It would be so nice,to just sit here and look at the stars. Kiss under the stars,and cuddle as the sunset would rise' Castiel said his eyes fixed at the sparkling lights in the sky,his mind in a trance. He was in love with the stars.  
'Wow you are one giant cheese ball,aren't you?' Charlie laughed,lifting her feet off of Castiels legs and looking at her watch to see the time had flied as they ate their chips. Cas had noticed how the man behind had stayed in the same position looking up at the stars as he did,he took a quick glance as he saw an exposed neck. He gasped quietly as he wished that this person would somehow notice him.

' I think i should go honey,its late.Bela will be flipping out worried' she laughed as she grabbed her coat and placed her arms inside of it containing the heat and wrapping it round herself.  
'Me too' He stood up,shifting his shirt slightly as it had twisted as they were watching the stars. 'I really do hope one day that someone will watch them with me,and then at that moment they'd say 'iloveyouCastielNovak' ' Castiel gleamed,a tear creating in the corner of his eye as he wished for something he knew he could never have. He sighed as he knew it would never happen.

'You will honey,just takes time,and if that basturd doesn't do it,then i sure will!' She hugged him,playing with the little dark hairs which scrunched up at the back of his head.she laughed into his chest as she felt his chest rise as he chuckled into her hair.  
'Thankyou charlie,oh wait I forgot to ask. Do you have tickets to the Winchester party?' he asked politely lifting her head away from his chest as he spoke to her as they started to head towards the trees,he glanced back quickly seeing as the man was helping Jeff put away his tables and chairs. How Sweet. Cas thought smiling to himself. 

'Yes actually,would you like one, i have a spare?' she offered,the ticket ripping out of her purse as she dangled it before him,she wiggled her hand quickly and Cas grabbed it,stuffing it into his jean pocket before giving her a last hug before they left in their separate ways. The embrace lasted a while as he laughed into her long red locks. 'Goodbye princess' he murmured as she let go of him to go home. She gave him a light wave before doing the spock impression raising her fingers to relive the sign,causing Castiel to laugh.His laugh echoed as she blended into the darkness.  
Castiel stood there gathering his ticket in his bag,and headed off home. Before reaching the house he picked up his phone and ran Micheal,confirming that he got the ticket.  
'Micheal its me?' He called out as the Micheal picked up. 'Oh hey bro! did you get the the ticket?he asked his voice happy,and slightly excited. he could hear his brothers talking in the background,just mumbles to castiel.

'Yes,charlie just gave them me. Everything is going to plan,i will be home in five' He included cutting the phone line off,and then dropping it back in his pocket.  
He looked back at where he had just walked,he felt the guilt building in his chest,almost like his heart was about to shatter. 

He knew this was bad idea...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeh so,the first chapter was Castiels day,so this is going to Deans day. (like the same day,but from his view) hope you guys get what i mean  
> sorry that the paragraph is all in one,it won't let me change it:(

/p>The birds sang as the servants paced in and out of the Winchester house. 'Sir?' one servant ran up to the bottom of the stairs,his posture up straight and his hands placed perfectly together behind his black ironed suit. John Winchester adjusted his tie as his slowly dropped his feet against each step,he raised an eyebrow as a servant dashed from the kitchen intrigued to talk to him.

The servant shook as his master stood awkwardly waiting for the question from his servant. He was too scared to ask the question,his master was mean,cruel even. This was going to make him angry most likely for him to turn and hit someone. Maybe him. 'Well sir,there is someone on the phone for you' he fiddled with his fingers behind his back,biting his lip as the tension filled the room like the plague.

John stepped down the last two steps slowly,tucking his tie into the inside of his blazer. 'Who is calling Andy?' He asked his servant,not noticing he was naming him by his first name. He looked down at the quivering servant,and patted his back reassuring him that he wasn't going to shout,like he usually did. One time he lashed out,and accidentally Andy across the face,causing him to be knocked out,and bruises staining his freckled skin.

Andy rocked on his toes,trying to swallow his nerves. This had been one of the first days back from when John has lashed out on him,it all started over Mr novak suddenly appearing at his house demanding money which he apparently owed him. John was angry and thrown a plate across the room almost hitting Andy clean in the face,after that Andy was leaving and ended up between both masters of the gangs,and John knocked him across his delicate cheek. He didn't want this to occur again,he had only just recovered his injures on his face,the bruise slightly peering through his white pale skin.

'Its Mr Novak Sir' he bit his lip,he knew that this was a touchy subject for John. Their gangs had been at war for almost forever,there families never being at peace. Bobby Singer,Johns best friend and co-worker,always believed that one day something would come between them,and cause peace among both families. John was always skeptical about it though,he hated Mr novak more than everything.

 

It all started when they were young,and Mr novak would come to play at Johns house,they would build forts and hide among the trees. They used to play football,and play fight after John would cheat and kick the ball into his own goal,and pretend that Mr novak put the ball in,obviously Mr Novak wasn't a pro footballer,and he needed a little help now and then.

But it all changed after then,one day John found a new friend. Gordan. After that the days spent playing in the forts or the trees were long gone,no more play fighting,or cheating games of football. But Gordan wasn't the right type for John,he hunted he rebelled against his family.He lived alone at such a young age,causing trouble where ever he went. John saw him as a inspiration,someone he could look up too. Someone who was strong enough to live alone,and live the life that John always wanted.  
Mr novak was all alone for the first time in his life. He had lost his best friend. He knew he should of fought for him,he should have shoved Gordan away. But what is meant to be is meant to be. Everything happens for a reason.

He watched as the years went by,and he saw the way Gordan and John would go out at late hours,causing mischief and crime where ever they set foot. One day he was fed up,he walked up to Gordan clashing him around the jaw and shouting all kinds of curses. Anything he could say to hurt him. He wanted him to hurt. John ran over and pushed Mr novak away,tears filling his eyes. He never knew that would do such a thing,he was always the kind one. the one who stood by and laughed and just filled everyone with Joy. John didn't want anything to do with him,he told him that he never wanted to see him again,that he betrayed his trust.

From then on,whatever they did was against eachother,John still fighting against the betrayal that Mr novak had shown him. It carried on through their college years,both of them stealing each others girls and smashing beer bottles over eachothers heads. It was a war through it all. Leading up to now,where they fought for land and buildings. Gathering as much money as they could have,not letting any of each others families in or near their households. If they did,they were most likely dead.

John lived in the more wealthy area of California,his house the biggest in his town. Each room containing atleast one piece of gold. All his friends and servants lived in the mansion with him,and most importantly his two children Sam and Dean. He did have another Child,Adam, but he had chucked him out due to him trying to break the war between the two households. John didn't want to see him,he had betrayed him. He just wanted him away just like Novak.  
Adam now was living near the Novak estate still trying to find an answer to peace.  
John looked after his children by himself,with the guidance of Bobby.After Mary died,his sons were not the same.   
She had died when they were young,Sam not knowing her was eating him up. He really wished he had met her,held her,kissed her forehead when he left for school. But Dreams were for sleeping not for reality.

Mr novak lived in the outskirts,his house in the middle of a poor area,everyday the kids would come to his home and he would treat them to cookies,and hot coca. They loved him,he was always so kind and at least did one good deed a day. The area fell in the worst part of California,the gangs would shoot or fight just outside their house,killing whoever they thought wasn't up to their standards. Mr Novak still wanted to be good to the world.He moved to this estate to help this situation,talking to the teenager gang members helping them to leave this sort of mind,and behaviour. Setting them up teaching classes,in which they would arrive at and learn all the things that no school would take them in for.

He lived with his family,and just his family. He didn't need servants,he didn't want them. He had hated the concept of having a person cook and clean for you,if you,yourself knew you could do them skills.

He had his sons,Castiel,Micheal,Lucifer,Gabriel and Balthazar,in which he looked after himself.Their mother died almost a year back,she died from Cancer.The family was still grieving but they were finding it more easy as their dad started a group for people who felt as he did. His fears and Grief was being used for a great purpose.

 

'Is that so?Give me the phone' John grumbled as his thoughts came back to reality,Andy jumped as his heard the stubbornness of Johns voice.

The visions of that day where Mr novak hitting Gordan clean out came flooding back to John.He shook them of as his eyes started to swell in anger.

Andy ran to the kitchen retrieving the phone,almost falling flat on his face as he dashed in and out of each room,knocking his arms against each wall. He skidded across the floor,his shoes echoing as they squeaked against the marble.

John watched as Andy bashed against the walls,he tutted as his saw the helpless boy run around like a headless chicken. He snatched the phone as the squeak ran through his ears. 'Calm down Andy,now get to work. Sort that tie out as-well,we are not a scruffy household' Andy gave a slight bow,walking quickly to his job in the kitchen,fixing his tie as he had been told to. He bit his lip as he felt Johns anger in his face.He breath piercing through his skin. 

'Chuck what do you want?' John asked his enemy. He tapped his fingers against his thigh,twitching as his anger started to rise. He couldn't bare to hear him speak,or even know he was on the other side of the phone,He poured himself a cup on liquor gulping it down as he waited for a reply.

 

'You owe me money Winchester. Don't think for one second I didn't see your boys sneak into my teaching community and steal my funds for the children. How dark can you be?' Chuck spoke smoothly down the phone,a touch of anger hitting his tone. He breathed heavily down the phone as the thoughts flew back of the children's faces shrunk down as they found out their trip was cancelled.

'Now Novak don't you use that tone with me! My boys would not go so low to do that. Don't you dare think you can just ring me and blame my sons to such a crime! Who do you think I am,yes we are not the best of friends, but i would never do that such of thing.' John shouted down the phone,not caring if he woke anyone up. He gritted his teeth as his words spilled out of his mouth. he grunted as his anger was building like a tower now,he found it hard to breath as the anger and hate took over his body. 

He slammed the phone down,the Bang shrieking throughout the house,the servants stopped behind him wondering about what occurrence just happened.

Dean woke up to shouting,it was muffled but loud enough to interrupt his sleep. He jolted his head up as the yelling rang in his ears. 'What-the?' he muttered to himself as he rubbed his eyes trying to brush off his tiredness away. He shifted himself out of his king size bed.The covers dropping to the floor,tangled in his feet. Dean kicked the quilt off cursing to himself as it tangled more.

Once he broke free he managed himself to get changed,slipping on some black skinny Jeans,and a tight Green V neck t-shirt.He attempted to sweep his hair into the best position,but it was useless. The strands still dangled across his forehead,he had no one to impress so he just shrugged the stress off. 

Dean opened his curtains revealing the light of the day,it burned his eyes just as if he was a vampire. He squeezed his eyes shut as the green light ran across his eye from the light beaming into them for to long. 

Walking out of the door he nodded at Andy who was carrying a box of champagne glasses. Oh shit. he thought. The party tomorrow. Dean huffed as he realized the party was tomorrow night,he hated social gatherings for New year. To many snobs turning up and talking about politics or the sales in buildings.

Sam popped his head out of his bedroom,his hair standing up in every direction. He brushed his fingers through it,it simply falling into place. His tired eyes stared at Dean,as they both were confused from the yelling coming from downstairs. 'Is that dad again?' Sam asked as his shifted his shirt trying to get rid of the creases. Dean shrugged his shoulders. He knew it would be their dad,he was always shouting. 

They both looked over the balcony and gave each other a confused look as they heard John shouting 'but i would never do such a thing!' Sam turned to Dean and bit his lip. 'Its Novak' he said his words sharp almost a whisper,his eyes still containing sleep.   
Dean patted Sams shoulder and squinted his eyes confused on how his brother knew what his Dad was shouting at,well they had heard it most of their life. Ever since their mother had died John was more cruel,more demanding. 'How do you know?' he asked,keeping his hand rested on Sams shoulder. 'I just do,who else does he shout at like that?' he asked,breathing out a smile as he walked away from Dean,heading down the stairs,huffing he stepped down each step. 

'Then what is he talking about' Dean whispered as they were now reaching their Dads ear shot. Sam ignored his question as they were just behind John now. Dean snapped his lips shut,as he adjusted his shirt,holding his chin up before his Dad would turn around. He stood straight,his posture as similar as a soldiers in battle.

John huffed as the phone slammed shut,over the sound of shouting and servants rushing around,he didn't hear Sam and Dean stagger down the stairs. He jumped as he turned to see them both awake standing there giving him a menacing stare. 

'Woah Boys!' he yelped as they stood in a triangle formation,Sam and Deans arms brushing slightly,as they could see the anger pierced on their fathers face. 'Dads who was that?' Sam asked in a sharp tone,whenever he was around John he spoke his mind. He didn't want to act like one of his slaves,Dean was basically his Dad. 

After Mary had passed Dean had always been the father figure,he always fed him and put him to bed whenever his dad was out at meetings,or when he was simply fighting in bars after he got drunk. which was a usual routine for him. 

Dean looked down at Johns hand,he was already drinking the scotch. Oh god. he thought,no wonder he was shouting this early. 'It was Novak' Sam gave Dean a told-you-so face, Dean stamped on his foot,nudging his side as Sam giggled to himself. 

John looked at them confused as Sam was idiotically smiling at himself,he let it go over his head as he had bigger worries on his mind,then his sons laughing. 'He accused you boys of stealing from the teaching place' John gulped down his scotch,drinking every last drop,Dean raised his eyebrows wondering why someone who feel that they would do that. 'Wait what? we didn't?' Sam interrupted Dean before he could speak,Dean nudged Sams side once more annoyed that he didn't get change to speak.   
John chuckled as he poured himself another glass of liver poison. 'I know you didn't,because Gordan and Azrael did' He smiled against his glass as he chugged down the ginger liquid. 

Dean and Sam looked at eachother,biting the inside of their lips. Dean clenched his jaw as his father spoke so bitterly. Sam patted Dean on the back as his saw the anger grew in his face,his cheeks growing red. 'Wait what?!' Dean shouted,servants paused and turned as Dean raised his voice. Sam stood infront of Dean to stop him from full on punching their dad. 

'No Sam!' he pushed past Sam,knocking the towering man against the counter,knocking his hip on it,causing a wince of pain.   
'Dad why would you let that happen! Its kids for fucks sake!' He voice grew louder now,as he moved closer to his dads face their noses nearly touching. 

John looked at his son in disgust,placing his glass on the counter making sure that it didn't fall. 'Watch your tone young man! I am your father,you should not speak to me in that way!' He raised his fist just about to slam his son to the floor,but Sam intervened catching Johns fist in mid air. 

'Dad' Sam raised his eyebrow,exchanging a quick glance at Dean. 'Sam,just leave it. Go get Andy to fetch me another drink' he shooed Sams hand away,pushing him away to the next room.He didn't need another drink he was fine,but the scotch didn't seem strong enough.

Dean gave sam a look,signalling that it was fine to leave him with his dad. Dean watched as Sam slugged his way out of the hall,walking towards the kitchen to talk to Andy and the other servants. He turned his head back to his father,he held his piercing eyes as his father started to sway.

'Boy you better start explaining your tone,because its starting to get on my nerves' John spoke slowly but it cut through Dean like a knife. He pointed his finger at him,pressing it into Deans chest as his spoke each word. 

'You stole from children' Deans jaw clenched once more,his chin stiffened as his Dad drew closer,John grabbed his drink,pouring out another glass full. Probably preparing for the punches he was about to throw. Dean thought. 

'I think you've had enough' Dean snatched the drink from Johns reach,slamming it down against the counter,the drink spilling over the top as the impact ran through it.   
'No,i stole from Novak' John smiled his words slurring slightly.,but it sooned faded as his son snatched his drink from his fingertips. 'I think not!' he shouted,grabbing his drink once more,stepping back so Dean was out of reach. 

'No dad,its not right! They are just kids,like me and Sam! How could you be so cruel? and dad i am sick of this!' Dean yelled,his voice echoing through each room. Tears formed through Deans eyes as he spoke,all his life this is what he had to deal with. A lightweight dad. 

Sam jolted straight as he heard shouting from his brother,he had heard the clash of the glass. He knew that there was going to be a fight soon,he had to go back,It was not safe for Dean to be there on his own. No one knows what his dad could do,he quickly glanced at Andy who's scars and purple blotches shown across his skin. He winced as his visualised Dean in the same condition,he couldn't let this go any further.

He was about to step out of the kitchen before he felt a arm clench round his back. 'Sam just leave it,i am sure Dean can handle it' It was Andy.Poor and innocent Andy,looking up at him with his still bruised eyes.   
Sam reconsidered what he was getting into,and gave a small smile as he remained in the kitchen,helping Andy put away all the newly freshly clean plates.

 

'What son?You are sick,of what? Me or the way you just can't make me proud' He slurred,poking Dean in the side as his grinned stupidly. Johns words cut into Deans heart,the pain ran through his body,his limbs becoming numb. All through his life he lived up to his dad,all he wanted to do was make him proud. Now he knew the truth. 

 

His dad kept his laugh,the sounds of the giggles cutting piece by piece through Deans heart. 'Well you can't be,you need to be there tomorrow for the big BASH' John laughed once more shouting the word 'BASH' while giggling to himself,nearly dropping his half full glass onto the marble floors. 

'This! You being drunk all the time,you saying all this shit! Telling people to steal from children just for your own selfish revenge!,and just you wait dad after tomorrow night,our friendship our everything its going to change. You are going to change,or i will leave' Dean shouted,his words sharp and hurtful. 

John felt Deans words rumble through his brain,his vision becoming blurry. He was wasted. The room was spinning,he had been drinking from 7 in the morning. It was only 1 in the afternoon,and he was wasted. 'Son,you do what you wan-' John dropped to the floor,his drunk laugh trembling through the walls. 

John brushed his nose against the floor,as his smiled against the hard cold blanket. 'Dad!' Dean jumped to the limp body spread across the floor. 'For gods sake dad,you need sleep' He nodded at the servants offering to help Dean,he refused he needed to still talk to his father he needed to put things straight.

As he carried his dad up the stairs,Sam walked out of the kitchen wiping his hands against a towel,he face ran in shock as he saw his dads body fall against deans arms. 'What the- 

'Sam its alright,i got this one' Dean interrupted before Sam started to worry,that was Sams specialty,he loved to worry.His heart was just a ball of cuteness.Normally they would choose who was the one to bring their dad to bed. Tonight it was Deans turn.

Sam nodded,before helping yet another servant with their jobs,he didn't like people sweeping from under his feet he wanted to help. he walked up to Andy resting his hand on his shoulder 'Can you clean this mess up while i help Eva with these boxes?' He asked giving him a smile as he took a few boxes from Eva. Andy nodded and then walked towards the kitchen,the place in which he lived in nowadays. He grabbed a towel before cleaning up the stained floor,and sweeping up the remains of the broken glass.

Dean managed to retrieve his dad to his bed,slumping the lifeless body against the mattress. Dean sat at the end of the bed as his dad moaned to himself,his head pounding from the alcohol. 'Dad,i need you to stop this' Deans voice was calm now,he spoke slow as he knew his dad would find it hard to catch the words.

'What?' John slurred,burying his head into the pillow,and dragging up the cover from under Dean to place around himself,the alcohol was draining him.  
'Why can't we ever have peace?,just this once' Dean mumbled,fiddling with the cuts on his hands from the last time they fought. John looked up and then tears streamed down his face,he sucked in the air desperately as he found it harder to breathe through his crying. 

'I am so so sorry Dean' he reached over to Dean ruffling his hair,before tucking his hand back under the warmth of the cover. He was so drunk,but he knew that this was his real dad speaking. 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut as he heard his dads apology. 'Dad,your drunk. Please just go to sleep' Dean smacked his dads back as his stood up adjusting his shirt,he chuckled lightly as he saw his dads worn out body. 

'No,don't leave son. Please stay. You look just like your mother you know that? please stay i need to know she is still here' he sobbed,his teeth chattering through his breaths. Dean shed a tear as his heard his Dad talk about his mother,he missed her so much. Her beautiful blonde hair,just reaching past her shoulder blades,the curls balancing on her back. She had beautiful green eyes,which shone a room up. Dean had eyes just like it,this reminded John of her so much.Her laugh,her smile which made everyone seem so much happier.

'Sure dad,i am just over here okay' dean turned,closing the door as he was midway of leaving. He wiped his face as the tears raced down his freckled cheeks. He could still hear his dad crying into the pillow,the sobs had died down now,until he could hear his dad heavily breathing and a snore escaping from his throat. 

 

Dean curled around himself on the couch just opposite his dads bed. He sobbed for a while,but his eyes were falling droopy. All the shouting and crying were making him tired,he just wanted to sleep forever. He didn't want to leave here like this any more. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch,wrapping it around himself as the cold drew in from the windows. he shivered as the wind grew heavier,and it flew under the gap of the door. He finally found himself falling into a deep sleep,the cold feeling numb through his body as he fell into a trance.

It was dark when dean woke up,his body was stiff from the position he was in. He glanced over at the bed to see his dad curled around the quilt,his legs sprawled across the bed,his nose pressed into the pillow as his snores ran through the walls of the room.

Dean stood up,brushing away the unnecessary creases in his jeans and shirt. He needed to leave the house for a bit,it didn't seem to late so he decided to take a walk towards the beach,he knew if his dad caught him he would be in deep shit. But his dad was passed out,and Sam had mentioned going to a study class ,so he had nothing better to do. Also the beach was his favourite place in the world,somewhere he could feel like he had no problems,that his life was not a total mess. Yes it was a Novak area but he thought,fuck it. His dad was wasted so it didn't matter really. 

It was the big party tomorrow,he needed to relieve stress before socializing with people he hated,his dad or Gordan was probably planning a set up for him and Sam. 

He sneaked out of the bedroom door,closing it slowly until there was a small beam of light spreading across the floor. Dean ran down the stairs,knocking into Eva who was still unloading boxes,Dean shook his head as he saw eva still at work. He touched her shoulder before taking the box from her hands,and placing it delicately on the step. 'Go to bed Eva,you have done enough' he squeezed her arm tenderly and gave her a reassuring smile. Eva nodded and headed towards her small bedroom at the back of the mansion. 

It was almost 7 oclock,it was dark outside as the nights were drawing shorter,Dean grabbed his leather jacket and headed toward his car. He slipped into the drivers seat,and made his way towards the beach. There was this chippy he loved,he always got his usual fish and chips there,it was just by the beach. He would sit by the trees which sprawled around the tables,and watch the waves crash against the shore.

As the beach drew next to his car,he stepped out breathing in the fresh sea air. He saw the sign to his favourite chippy,and he smiled. His belly rumbled in the thought of food,he was so hungry as he had slept and shouted most of the day.

He stepped up the cobble steps towards the shop of glorious food. His usual spot of taken by two people,a red head and a brunette man. They sat there chatting as she slurped on a slush laughing,Dean couldn't make out what it was about. His eyes were fixed on the man,his hair was stuck up as the wind blew through it,his v-neck top showing a glimpse of his collarbone,his ripped jeans which fit him perfectly in the right places. He did look familiar though. Dean looked away as he called for his usual order,he nodded at Jeff the local chip maker as he called him,he smiled as he collected his warm greasy chips in his cone. 

Dean watched as the dark haired man stuffed three or more chips into his mouth at once,he licked his lips lightly. He needed to stop these thoughts.   
He sat behind the two people,eating his chips as he looked up at the stars. They were beautiful,the way they just twinkled in the darkness. Dean loved this,the way they showed light in a dark place,it kept him sane in a way. He imagined it to be like his life,he wished there was some light in his life to shine and light up the darkness which made it broken. Dean was always told by Bobby that someday he would fall in love,and that love would break the hate between the two families of Winchester and Novak. Dean never believed this,his Dad would never forgive the other family.

 

There was a sudden movement as the red head stood up to leave,Dean shifted as he felt himself nodding off again. The sudden movement scaring him almost. The dark haired man stood up imitating the girl,and dean watched as his swiped off the dust which lay on his ass. Deans smile faded as he realized that this handsome guy hadn't even glanced once at him,not even to see if someone was there.

Dean checked the time as he watched the two figures separate into the darkness,it was quite late and Sam would be flipping out because Dean left without saying anything. He stood up pouring his litter into the small waste bin. He started helping jeff pack away the tables and chairs as the shop drew to its closing. Jeff thanked him as he left towards his car to leave to go home.

He hopped down the cobble stairs,still thinking about the mystery man from earlier,he obviously lived close if he knew this old chippy. Dean thought. Maybe he lives near here. Dean sighed as he knew there was no chance with this man,who he probably never see again. 

He stepped into his car seat,then closing the door,causing the sound to spread across the shore. The darkness growing among the sea line. Dean drove the long way home,he didn't want to go home just yet. his music blaring through the doors and windows of the car.

Dean drove down a ring road of trees and leaves piled up at the curbs of the streets. Squirrels rushed up and down trees as the car head lights roamed over the oak trees.

Dean adjusted his eyes as he saw a rather familiar figure walking slowly through the trees. He knew who it was,it was the guy from the chippy. He saw the same ripped jeans tightly snug around his perky ass. dean gulped once more. 

The figure turned giving a cold stare,he looked like he was lost. His blue eyes,which Dean hadn't noticed before shone through the lights of the trees,they were like galaxies. He turned back walking towards a local area,he was from the rough estate,the same estate in which his dad had stole from. guilt formed in Deans gut,causing him to wince in pain. What if that handsome man has lost his education due to his family?

Dean sighed before driving more quickly now. Dean zoomed down the empty streets,running through red lights trying to catch up with time. The Dark haired wonder still lingering in his thoughts. The nice perky ass of his,and his treasure eyes which shone so brightly through the darkness. Dean still thought he knew him from somewhere,that face. He hoped that the mysterious man did get home safely,these streets were not the hollywood of California.

This reminded dean of the stars,This mans eyes shone through the darkness,just like the stars. Dean smiled to himself as his memorized the mans eyes,like a dream. 

He had finally reached his house the rooms were all dark,sam stood at the door looking like a mother waiting for her son to return.,his hands resting on his tall hip. he tutted as Dean stepped out of his car. Dean laughed as he saw Sams concerned face. 

He walked towards the door yawning quietly as the blue eyed wonder still fresh in his memory.


	3. New years eve.

It was the night of the party. All day Castiel wondered around the house desperate to find a distraction from the scenarios replaying in his head. He knew that something was going to go round tonight,he wasn't like his brothers. They knew what they had to do,they never failed. They were sneaky,and much stronger than Cas was. Micheal hadn't explained the plan very well,he just told the basics,as Castiel stood nervously next to his father. Mr novak barely knew the plan,he knew that there was revenge on John,but he didn't know the exact details of the plan. 

Micheal stood infront of all his brothers and father,pacing the room as his bit his lip curiously. 'Right Cas,listen up'  
Castiel opened his ears,making sure every word was taken in,he didn't want to do this Robbery but to leave this dump of a town he really needed too. He bit his lip as he waited for the plan to evolve.  
'First things first we need you to look smart,to actually get you in. You have a ticket but it won't guarantee that you will get in. The winchesters are sneaky,they know their way around lets say outsiders. They will sniff you out in a second if you don't keep your cool' Micheal continued to pace the wood paneled floor,the panels creaking as his walked frantically biting his fingernails,trying to figure out the best plan  
'Gabriel go get the suit and bow tie from my closet,he needs to look sharp' Micheal quickly signaled.Gabriel rushed to his order,stepping quickly up the stairs to find Castiels new wardrobe. 

'Castiel,don't look suspicious. Act like you want to be there,like you are actually part of the party,talk to people,dance a little just act normal!' Micheal suggested as he stopped his pacing and looked his brother dead in the eye. His father watched as his son was planning one of the most dangerous acts Castiel was ever going to commit. Chucking his son into a pit of Winchesters was like feeding a human to lions. They would eat him alive if they knew what he was going to do.

'Whats the plan Micheal?' Mr novak asked his son curiously folding his arms as he awaited him to speak. Micheal stood awkwardly biting his skin around his thumb nervously trying to act fast,to impress his father.  
'Well,Cas. You go into the party,you stay normal like you love the party till a couple of minutes before the clock strikes twelve' Micheal started,he held his hands on his hips as he spoke,trying to sound like a local business man.  
Balthazar and Lucifer laughed as the plan went on. 'Like Cinderella? are you the God mother?' Lucifer asked,a grin rising fast on his clean shaven face,the freckles on his cheeks standing out against his pale skin. 

'Lucifer' Mr novak warned,those simple words put Lucifer back into his place. He sat back into the chair as his father spoke bitterly at him,staring into his eyes. He waved his arm as Micheal to carry on with the plan.  
Castiel sat patiently,not saying a word as the plan was still registering the routine he had to abide by. 

'Shut up!' Micheal shouted,his eyes darted towards Lucifer. This was suddenly shook over as Gabriel dashed down the stairs,nearly falling down the last step. The suit and bow tie draping over his left arm as he tiptoed over trying not to disturb his brothers speech.  
'Right so at 12' Micheal carried on,Balthazar chuckled softly,making sure no one heard except Lucifer. 'At 12,you cas have to go into the safe room' Micheal placed his hand on his chin,rubbing his stubble as the plan came together. '

'Safe room?' Cas peaked up. He bit his lip as he knew the plan was not going to work due to his lack of knowledge of the Winchester household.  
Micheal nodded 'Yes,its at the end of the left hallway. Its a big brown door,its not locked. The reason i say 12 is because they all will be drunk or even partying to the new year bells. So when you get there you need to unlock the safe,do you know how to do that brother?' Micheal questioned raising his eyebrows as he didn't know how experienced his little brother was. 

Mr novak turned to his son,and raised his eyebrow too.Castiel never did a job like this,ever. He was not the type,he helped his father in the schools,not in this stuff.  
'Yes Micheal. I do.' Castiel spoke stubbornly as he became annoyed at how none of them really believed in him,not even his father.His father was to busy helping everyone else,he didn't even see his own son. 

'Well for one point there i thought you didn't!' Micheal laughed,now leaning against the fireplace behind his back. 'Good brother,because you need to be fast. John Winchester knows a Novak when he sees one. You have to keep clear of that son of a bitch' Micheal added,his tone sharp and cruel. He needed this plan to go well,he needed Cas to succeed.

'Micheal,cut it out with the language!' Mr Novak shouted,his eyes piercing into Micheals skin. 'But he has a point son,John will sniff you out if you do anything out of the ordinary,you have to be sneaky,like a ghost. Don't draw attention to yourself.' Mr novak patted Castiels shoulder,sitting on the edge of his seat to grab the suit and bow tie. They both needed ironing and as there was no woman around the house,he was the only person who tended to do the housework. Castiel did housework,but not cooking or ironing. At that he was hopeless,he was lucky he hadn't had burnt the house down last time his baked something.

'Castiel,its a shit plan but can you do it?' Micheal asked,taking his father seat. Swearing as his father had left the room to iron the suit. Castiel smiled and nodded. He could do this. Surely. There would be no distractions. Wait what about Charlie,should he tell her?

'Micheal what about Charlie?' Castiel asked,he was scared. Charlie would be disgusted in him if she found out he was robbing someone,and that he was using her just to get into the party. Lucifer punched him in the arm laughing to himself as he thought Castiel had finally found a girl to hook up with. 

'You said shes gay right?' Micheal asked,Lucifer's eyes stuck still as he heard the sudden words. He nearly choked on his own spit confused on why his brother was hanging around with a lesbian. Micheal continued ' Well she won't be sneaking up on your tail will she? obviously she will be chasing the midnight ladies' Micheal chuckled patting his brothers back once more.

Gabriel had left at this point,in order to help his father in the kitchen. Balthazar stood up and pushed Lucifer out of the way as he did so. 'Good luck Cassie,you will need it. Them winchesters are fierce,I remember a fight with that Dean guy,he is strong,and BAM you would be out in a second flat. Just keep out of his way,and you will be fine' Balthazar walked out of the door,shouting into the kitchen to his dad. probably leaving to see his girlfriend,or his dumbass friends.

Lucifer too stood up and ruffled Castiels hair,joining his father in the kitchen to get a bite to eat. The sounds of mumbles echoing out of the kitchen as his brothers hassled his father.

Castiel watched a Balthazar spoke about the so called 'Dean',he kept repeating in his head 'Stay away from Dean,stay away from Dean',he needed that clear in his head.If he didn't want attention drawing to him,he clearly needed to stay well aware of this 'Dean'

Micheal watched as his brothers blue lost eyes,trailed in Nerves. He pinched his brothers pales cheeks as his gave him reassurance. 'Don't worry brother,You will be find. If anyone finds you sneaky just use your handsome little blue wonders of yours' He chuckled as his stood up shifting his slightly creased navy blue shirt,which fitted his chest almost perfectly.

'Thanks,i guess its worth it' Castiel imitated his brother,sweeping his own shirt down before heading towards the kitchen to get his new outfit for tonight. The party was drawing closer just an hour left till 10 o'clock,the party was going to drag he could tell,he was getting dropped off outside Charlies house at ten to,just enough time for them to quickly walk down to the gates of the Winchester mansion. 

Castiel walked into the kitchen,his face still deep with concern as his mind calculated over a thousand ways this plan would go wrong. He had nobody,he had to do this on his own. What if it didn't go well? what if this Dean guy did get hold of him? They would kill him. There was no one there to protect him,or to help fight the others off if it did get that bad. Oh dear,he couldn't do this.  
His father passed him the freshly ironed tux,the bow tie neatly laid on top of the black smooth material. 'Son,don't look so scared. I know you will do it,i can see it' He smiled. This was the first time his father had actually considered his son,actually looked proud of Cas. Castiel beamed a tear in the corner of his eye,his fathers words really did touch him. It had been a long time since his father had actually cared for him in that way,all he ever did was care for the community. Not his youngest son. 

'Thanks dad' Castiel smiled keeping the tear locked up within his face,he couldn't cry there. Not now. He walked away heading for the stairs to try on the Tuxedo and bow tie,collecting a clean white fitted shirt as he leaped the steps.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9 o'clock just an hour before the Annual party. Dean was still sat in his overalls after his hard day fixing up his car. The car was a beautiful 1967 Chevrolet Impala,the black hard top which sparkled as the sun beamed down past its edges. Dean loved this car more than anything. Nothing in his life won over this car. Except Lisa.

Lisa was a popular and rich girl,who lived just two blocks away. Her features were almost perfect,the long brunette hair which reached past her shoulders,which bounced as she ran towards Dean embracing him with a huge hug everytime they passed. Her big wide eyes which stared delicately into Deans emerald treasures which laid perfectly in line on his face.  
Lisa's mum and dad was just as rich as the Winchesters,they lived in the nearby mansion,she visited them more than once a week.

The problem was that Deans love for her was unrequited. She was totally not interested. Every now and then Dean would hint,but she would just brush it off like he didn't even say anything. She had a boyfriend now anyway,good old Ash. Ash was a friend of Deans,but betraying him for a girl just topped the icing on the cake,Dean hated him now. More than ever.  
After 5 years of loving lisa Dean knew that it was time to move on,why would she want him anyway? Why would she want a messed up dropout at her doorstep. 

Dean huffed in frustration as he thought deeply about Lisa,wishing she could see what love he had for her. It was no use,her and Ash had been together for three years now,no way would she ever leave him. Their love was to strong. This love Dean wished and longed for.  
Suddenly a flash back appeared in Deans mind,the boy at the chippy. Dean remember the brown strands which reached closely to his sweet deep blue eyes,these eyes which Dean was craving to see once more. The perky ass which stuck out in the tight scruffy jeans he had worn. Dean needed to find him,he needed this boy more than ever. 

'Hey Dean!' Sam clicked his fingers infront of Deans face as he saw the trance in which Dean had been captured in. Sam was suited up,his long tall figure looking lean and brilliant as the black fitted his body. His long brown hair gelled slightly behind his ears,he looked sharp. 'Get ready bitch' he added, Dean swatting his hand away as he poked his ribs playfully.

'Alright Jerk' dean replied moaning as he got up from the comfort and warmth of the sofa. He dragged his lifeless body upstairs to change into the suit his dad had modestly picked out for him,it was a nicely fitted Tux,with a small bow tie. Dean huffed as he looked the suit up and down,he was not into this stuff,all these fancy clothes,he didn't even like parties. He just wanted to sleep the night away,he didn't want to see how beautiful Lisa would look tonight. No one had ever compared to her. 

Dean slipped the white shirt onto his muscly lean body,his back clenching as he leaded his arms into the holes. After a spray of quick deodorant,dean quickly fastened up his white shirt. Unraveling the creases which had recently been made. He stood in his shirt and boxers,stroking the soft texture of the suit before placing his legs into the dress up pants. He examined his body through the mirror,his ass slightly sticking out against the fabric,his pecks peaking out as his tucked the shirt within the pants.  
'I look good' He grinned to himself,nodding as he pulled ridiculous posing in the mirror. He was being stupid. If he was going to this party he better get changed fast.  
Dean then found a decent pair of shoes which would match his outfit,they had to be smart. No converse his father had insisted last night when Dean had finally got home. After that he let his bow tie rest untied against his shoulders,grabbing his blazer as he stomped down the stairs to start greeting their guests into their home. 

The house was set up for the party,a huge buffet stood right in the middle of the ballroom,all the alcohol and drinks laid onto another table next to it. Dean knew where he was heading tonight,it was the only thing he could do. Drink until the night was over. 

Sam walked over to Dean,sweeping the few strands which Dean hadn't had managed to sort out. 'Dude you didn't do your hair?' Sam asked tutting as he fixed Deans bow tie. 'And your bow tie,come on Dean its not that bad' He added. He knew exactly why Dean wasn't making any effort,he knew he hated these parties. Dean had to look presentable though,John wouldn't be to impressed if he turned up in Jeans and t-shirt. 

'Sam cut it out! I don't care about how i look,i just want this to be over' He sulked heading over the alcohol table. He grabbed a bottle of whisky pouring it into a small glass,then gulping it down in one go. He winced as the liquid burned his throat,it felt good though. Drinking made everything better,it made it feel numb. Like there was no care,but Dean needed to stay at least mildly sober,for Sam. He couldn't leave him to pick up his dad.No way. 

Sam looked around curiously as if he was looking for someone special. 'Dean have you seen Ruby?' Sam tilted his head as he saw knew guests pouring through. The music blasting through the speakers as the servants rushed around grabbing anyones coats as they trolled through the door. The music was old,John liked these songs. They were smooth,not like the hardcore rock Dean tended to enjoy. dean was hating it already,even the Servants seemed to be smiling so why couldn't he.

'Ruby?Why do you want ruby?' Dean asked,he looked up at sam as he poured them both a drink. Sam coughed as he gulped down the whisky thinking it as beer.  
'Well erm,i wanted to ask her out' He said shyly,twiddling his thumbs as he stared wide eyed at the floor. He played with the hem of his blazer,trying to find a distraction to not to look at Dean.

'Thats my boy!' Dean giggled,smacking Sams back as he drew a huge smile. 'I think she went to the lounge to see Dad. You go get her you big girl!' Dean teased sam,pulling his hair slightly,encouraging him to move to the lounge. He pushed the large body towards the exit of the main hall. He laughed as he saw his brother chasing his dreams.

Dean was now left on his own,no one was there. His father was to busy chatting up rich business women,and Sam was to busy getting the woman of his dreams ruby. Ruby was great,she was down to earth,she was rich but not a snob.Like Sam really,she had long brown locks which curled around the edges,her smile huge and bright. No wonder Sam was going for her,she was a stunner. Like a model really.

Dean turned sharply as the door opened,Andy stood greeting the guests shaking their hands as they entered. To Deans worst sernario ever,it happened to be Lisa and Ash. Walking hand in hand. Oh great. He thought. What a fucking delight.Lisa looked beautiful as always,she wore a long and tightly fitted red dress. Her hips looked great,the shape amazing and perfectly curved. Her hair was curled,a tint of blonde highlighted at the front of her hair. Dean gulped as he saw everything he ever wanted walk through the door,the only thing in the world which he could never have. 

Instead of pouring himself another drink,he grabbed the whisky bottle,bringing it to his lips to take in a huge swig. He stared at Ash and Lisa as they walked through the crowd,laughing and kissing as they approached Dean. Dean didn't move,he watched as they both pronched around,showing everyone lisa's hand. Wait her hand? Was there a ring?

Lisa ran up to Dean,grabbing him in for a quick hug,she cupped his face as he let go. 'Dean I have some news' she smiled,backing up towards Ash squeezing his palm as he stood trying to look away. 'Me and ash we are getting married!' She clapped her hands like crazy,and she flashed the ring infront of Deans face. Deans jaw dropped as he saw the large diamond ring,he was happy for her. He loved her,but he had to let her go.  
He grabbed Ash into a hug,patting it heavily as he breathed down his neck. 'Whatever happened between us bud,forget it. Congratulations.' Dean stepped back,holding Lisa's wrists in his hands,her bones sharply digging in.  
'And as for you miss. I am so proud of you,you found the right one! Don't lose him!' Dean pulled her in for a embracing hug,chuckling into her hair as the pain started to kick in. This was terrible,but he needed to act like it was a wonderful time, no one could know his love. no one. He grabbed his bottle as he began to walk away.  
'Guys,i am so happy for you. I am going to sit over here for a while,speak to you later' Dean waved stupidly as Lisa and Ash began sucking eachothers faces again,he scoffed at the thought of love. 

Love was painful,love was crazy. It sure did drive you crazy,thats for sure. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

'Cas,we are leaving come on!' Micheal shouted up the stairs,only a couple of minutes to go before the party started,and the nerves were building now. Castiel looked at his body in his mirror,scrunching his nose up as he hated the way he looked. Least his ass looked good. He fix his hair as it smoothly combed over to one side,one strand sticking up refusing to sit with the rest of his hair. Castiel grabbed his bag,running nervously down the stairs. 

'I am ready' Castiel muttered to his father,he was just about to leave with Micheal,for when he felt a squeeze to his upper arm.  
It was his father to his surprise,Mr Novak breathed a smile at his son,he looked so smart and handsome in a suit,all neat and business like.  
'Son thankyou for this.' He squeezed Castiels arm once more,Castiel smiled and nodded as he removed himself from his fathers grip.  
'Dad its okay,will see you later' Castiel mumbled,before following his brother out of the door. The nerves rose in his stomach,could he do this? Was it all worth it?  
As they both stepped into the car,Cas sighed as the thoughts came flooding back into his mind. He shook them off as he saw Micheals concerned eyes lingering over him. 'Are you okay little brother?' He asked starting the engine to pull out of the driveway.  
Castiel nodded fiddling with the bottom of his blazer,stroking the smooth fabrics which fit tightly against his skin. Micheal understood,he knew how Cas was feeling,it was his first time after all. This was a big job,a big robbery. It was from the Winchesters,there arch enemies,this somehow was going to be screwed up. Micheal knew one of them should have gone with him,to make sure he actually went through with it. He trusted his brother enough for the plan to play out as he wanted it to.

As they drew up outside of Charlies house,Castiel leaped out of the car. Micheal gasped as the air from behind Cas blew in his face,he didn't expect Castiel to be so active. This was not him. He leaned his head out of the window as he spoke 'Remember the plan,and stick to it. Its hard,but you are smart you can do it. Don't screw up okay?' he insisted his words bitter as he was in desperate need for all this to work out.  
Castiel spoke quietly 'Yes,and don't worry it will be fine. Just give me time.'he voice was almost a whisper,he watched as Micheal waved his way out of the street. His music blaring from within the car windows. 

Castiel knocked on the dark wooden frame,waiting for Charlie to open the door. She wore a long purple dress,with tighten at her middle. She looked wonderful,her hair was curled and it seemed shorter then the night before. Castiel smiled as she swung open the door,trying to impersonate the models on the catwalk. She always knew how to make him laugh.

Charlie checked Cas out,she was lesbian but this was an exception. 'Boy you better be glad i am into girls,because if i were straight i would be on you like a fat kid eating a cake' she laughed gripping her coat off the door and heading outside. The cold pierced her skin,as goospimples started to form upon her chest. The walk to the house was only a few minutes away,she would't be to cold for that long.

'Well thanks charlie,you are not so bad yourself' Castiel winked linking his arm with Charlie as they walked down the empty path. The night sky was darkening now as they walked the dirty old path. Charlie lifted her dress as it started to drag along the slabs of concrete.  
'So wheres bela?' Castiel asked,helping charlie pick up the sides of her dress incase she stepped on the ends. He smiled as he struggled to walk in the huge heels she had recently bought,he never thought he would ever see Charlie in heels and a dress. This was a new alien to him. Woah she did look cute though.

The stars spread across the sky as they approached the noisy and crowded house. Charlie reached into her pocket retrieving the two tickets which would get them in. Castiel gulped as he knew the plan was soon to come,the time was drawing towards twelve now,he had to tell charlie. He couldn't do this alone. He would get caught for sure. 

As they arrived at the door,and sweet Innocent servant asked for the tickets,he smiled at Cas as he wondered through the blue ocean colours. A chuckle beared from Castiels throat as the boy stared at him with wide eyes. He shook anxiously as he stepped into the crammed room full of people. The servant offered to take Charlies coat,talking to her and complimenting her on what she was wearing. Castiel ignored this and heading straight over to the alcohol stand,this is what he needed. This is what made him feel numb,like nothing mattered. He couldn't get to drunk though,he needed to take Charlie home,he needed his mind to rob this place. 

Castiel goped as he eyed up the mansion,he loved the layout. The way the stairs spiraled up like a ride,the way all the furniture was delicatly placed and cleaned,all the paintings hanging beautifully up the steps and around the house,next to huge mirrors. The floor was marble,it was smooth. It looked beautiful. Castiel wished he lived here,this house was a wonderland,all the chandeliers sparkling as the lights became brighter,all the soft and small statues which were dotted about the house. Why couldn't he live like this? John Winchester mustn't have been that bad right? 

Castiel smiled at Charlie pointing towards the alcohol table,to signal to her he was there. He made his way over scared that someone would notice who he was,he didn't want that to happen. he grabbed a bottle of whisky noticing that there was one missing,what the heck. He thought,he needed to get drunk. Maybe then the plan would go smoothly,he would be relaxed after all.

After Dean left Ash and Lisa,he sighed,his heart was aching. The love of his life was taken,again. This always happened to him,why couldn't anything good happen. Then his heart stopped as he saw a familiar figure standing by the whisky stand.  
Was it? It can't be? Is it?

Suddenly Dean was shook from his gaze when his little brother was stood by him . 'Hey Dean,do you mind if me and ruby use your car? i want to take her to see the beach' He smiled,gazing down at ruby who was smiling against his chest. Her body was covered by Sams blazer,it was over he long and gold dress,which fit her in all the right places. Dean breathed a smile and reached into his back pocket for the keys .  
'No funny business,okay! And...' Dean closed his hand before putting the keys into Sams hand,'Don't be to late,i am not being left with that arse' Looked and Sam both looked over,Ruby caught there gaze to see John dancing wildly in the middle of the ball room,waving his arms over his head,and reinterpreting the vogue music video. How embarrassing he thought. He dropped the keys in Sams bony hand,squeezing Rubys shoulder as he turned to see the figure once more.

Sams heart jumped with excitment he smiled at Dean grabbing the keys quickly. 'Thanks Dean,and i won't be' He walked away Ruby under his arm,her dress flowing through the air as they walked out of the house,now hand in hand. Dean sulked as he watched his brother fall in love,why couldn't he have that.

Castiel decided finally he wanted the whisky,so he took the whole bottle. He looked around for a seat,as he needed to rest before he actually started to get to the plan. He saw a large seat,empty,it seemed the right spot,everyone was dancing around it but it was okay he guessed. He headed over,taking a swig of the whisky,and wincing as it slipped down his throat.

Dean saw as the figure moved with grace,his ass still perky and looked amazing in the tight dress pants.The way he placed his lips around the bottle to swig another gulp,Dean swallowed hard as he felt all tingly.Woah this guy was hot. Deans spine shivered as the figure bent down to sit on the long couch.

Dean could not resist his eyes,he knew it was him. The guy from the chippy. He knew it. His blue eyes shown so brightly as they did that night,he ass still perky and the same. Dean was shaking,he wanted to go over but it was to scary. The nerved built up as he felt himself swigging from the bottle of whisky,he swayed slightly he was such a lightweight.

Castiel looked around,still wondering if there was a chance if he could run as fast as he could. But suddenly something caught his eyes. Well someone did. The green emerald eyes shone throughout the crowd,they were looking directly at Cas. Castiel checked to see if there was anyone who he could be glaring at,but no one. What was happening? it seemed that the well dressed,and immediately hot man was walking towards him. Him too holding a bottle of whisky of his own,and swigging from it like it was some sort of pop. He swigged from his bottle as the atmosphere grew more tense. This man was actually walking to him,what was he going to do.

As he approached the chair Castiel stared at the perfect body infront of him,he gulped as he saw the muscles creep from under Deans shirt,it was so hot. The pants showed off his ass,it was nice and round and Castiel was feeling nervous now. Who was this man?Who was this beautiful,dirty blonde haired man. 

'Mind if i sit here?'Dean asked,putting down his whisky on the floor,and pointing to the spot next to Castiel,he had just built up a huge amount of courage to ask him that,this was a man he was longing for.  
Castiel shrugged and nodded,as the most beautiful est man sat beside him. As Dean sat down Castiel noticed the cute freckles which spread across his cheeks,he tried counting them but everytime he got lost in his forest green eyes. This was weird,why was there a super hot man next to him anyway.

'So why you sat all alone? a handsome guy like you should be getting all the girls' Dean laughed raising his bottle to his lips and swigging from it. Castiel watched as Deans Adams apple moved when he swallowed the liquid,man it was so damn hot. Castiel gulped as Dean asked the question. He was calling him handsome now,what was happening.

Castiel bit his lip,and Dean rested back against the chair. 'Well just a party I guess'he shrugged his shoulders as he swigged from the bottle,'parties are lame but i guess that i needed something to do' he added,smirking to himself,why was he saying all this stuff to a stranger?

Dean stared at Castiels beautiful face. He was beautiful. Up close Dean was trying to hold everything together,the beauty was way to much to handle. he needed his name. After he had spoke about parties Dean perked up,he hated parties too,due to the fact of stupid couples who were snobs and just looking for an excuse to criticize something.  
'Wow,me too. I need to get out of here,whats your name?' He slipped the question in,he needed to know his name. Now. before he was just going to kiss him there,he never felt this way about a guy before.it was all new.

Castiel had never known anyone so beautiful,if he had the chance he would grab his face and push him against the wall into a passionate kiss. But he wouldn't like him not in a million years.  
'I wish i could just go sit by the beach right now,and Castiel. Its Castiel' he spoke,his words slurred slightly as he was still swigging on the whisky.

Dean rose his eyebrow as he heard Cas speak about the beach. The beach was his favorite place in the world,wow this was weird. 'The beach?I know right. Its my-

And at that point Castiel butted in,and they spoke simultaneously 'favorite place in the world',they stared at eachother for a minute,staring into eachothers eyes as if they had known eachother for years. At that moment Castiel and Dean both saw love at first sight. Dean giggled as the tension grew. 'Wow' he muttered as he swigged from his bottle,his words also slipping. 

'Whats your name again?' Castiel asked,not sure whether Dean had mentioned it or not. He chuckled as they spoke together,it was weird,they both loved the same place,went to the same place. How did they not see eachother before? Castiel knew if he had saw Dean,he would never forget that. He stared lovingly at Deans eyes,they looked like they owned galaxies,they were so beautiful Castiel felt his heart flutter.

Dean smiled, as he saw the small chuckle escape from Castiels mouth. He wasn;t sure either if he had answered,the alcohol sure did get to him. 'Its Dean,Dean Winchester' 

As the words flew from his alcohol tinted lips,Castiel lost grip of the half full bottle, the glass suddenly shattering against the marble floor,the drink pouring down the clean slates of the cream colored tile. Castiel had just fallen for person,he wished he did not fall for. Dean Winchester.


	4. Chapter 4

'shit' Castiel muttered under his breath as he stared deeply into the emerald eyes laid right infront of him. This man sat right beside him was the only person he was told to dodge,to never be near. How was he so stupid,the plan would never work now. How could it?Dean would kill him. Castiel glanced at Deans fists,they were slightly cut and bruised possibly from Deans last fights. Castiel gulped,his heart was beating wildly within his chest,almost like it was going to jump out at any second. He didn't know whether it was because the man he had just met could be his future murderer,or because as soon as he had seen him his heart had skipped a beat. He had felt instantly inlove with him as soon as his freckled tanned face had suddenly appeared. Oh shit,it had almost forgot the smashed glass at his feet. Oh shit.

Dean jumped at the bottle slammed to the ground,the glass scattering across the marble tiles. The shock caused him to yelp as the scared blue eyed wonder,sat in silence his face stuck with shock,as if he had seen a ghost. Dean clicked his fingers as the guests looked stunned from the situation,stopping in there dances and gasping as the servent,Andy, dashed over with four or five towels,desperately cleaning the liquid off the floor. Another servant rushed over,clearing away the smashed bottle of whisky. They removed the mess before John would notice,who knows what that would cause.

'Woah there soldier,someone has had to much to drink' Dean chuckled as he helped collect a few runaway glass panes. He grinned up to Castiel,trying to wipe the scared look off his face as he watched Dean and the servants clean up after him. Dean re-positioned himself on the chair,moving closer to Castiel slightly. He shifted his his suit as it crumpled against his chest. 

Castiel said still,stunned from the sudden discomfort. He couldn't move,all the worst scenarios were coming to the surface now,this plan would never come together. He needed to leave,he needed to get out. he giggled quietly as he heard Deans muffled voice talking about him being drunk. He probably was. The stress had got to him,he didn't even count how many shots or gulps he took from the bottle. By the the size of the puddle of liquor before he had most likely drank nearly the whole bottle. 

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes as the guests continued to dance,the music played throughout the walls of the mansion. Castiel decided not to dance or even sway,the music was terrible. He hated this,the silence made his mind create even more sernarios which could happen at that moment. Dean could know,and just lash out. John could reconise him and flip infront of the whole crowd. This robbery was not happening tonight.

Dean jumped slightly as Castiel suddenly rose up to his feet. He grabbed his bottle taking a sip before following Castiels actions and standing directly opposite to him. Castiel hid his face as he tried to shy away from Dean,this was wrong. He needed to leave,Dean was making the situation harder to leave. He swayed on his feet,his body shaking as the alcohol started to kick into his bones. Castiel's head scrambled as the waves of alcohol hit his brain,the muffled sounds of people talking and the classical music vibrated through his ears as he swayed even further. He had to leave His father would not be very happy. All the planning,all the revenge it was over.   
,he didn't want to pass out infront of all these posh families,to them he was an outsider,he needed to escape.

As he turned his back to Dean,all his worries invaded his memory. Everything,his childhood,he horrible life. When he was a kid countless beatings from his brothers occured almost everyday. All the memories flooded back,causing his throat to tighten,and his heart started to fall apart piece by piece. he grabbed the nearest bottle of whisky and drank almost half of it. 

Dean watched with wide eyes,he watched as the limp and swaying man stood up and tensed,he wondered what was happening. It seemed he has just emptied as he stood in anxiousness. He eyes draped as he saw the arms of the other grasp the full bottle,he watched as he gulped almost the whole thing down. Dean needed to stop him. 'Where are you going?are you okay?' he asked with concern,he grabbed Castiels arm and turned him to face him. 

Castiel yelped as a arm suddenly jolted him,grabbing him and forcing him to turn towards Dean. His eyes sloped as he tried to concentrate on the person stood concerned in front of him. He squinted as the light stung his eyes,as he tried to glance at the clock to see the time he laughed randomly shaking up Dean slightly. 'I have to go,this isn't right' He slurred,he loosened deans grip around his arm gently,brushing Deans fingers as he removed each finger one by one. The bottle still held in his grip,he smiled lightly as he walked towards the big brass doors,nudging elbows as he knocked into each person on the way out.

'Wait a minute!' Dean shouted,as the man slid from his fingers exiting the room as quick as possible. What had he done?they had spoken for less then 5 minutes,who even was this mysterious man? He couldn't just leave him to go home,no way was he going to last out in the cold. Dean followed behind,the bottle placed behind his back in case Sam or his father decided to give him grief for the amount of whisky he had been consuming. 

Guests watched as the two men fled from the party,knocking into shoulders as they rushed to the door. One rushing forward drinking heavily from his half full bottle struggling to walk straight as his giggled to himself. The other trailed behind,more tense and concerned. He held his bottle tight,clutching to it as he walked quickly towards the open doors. 

Lisa watched as Dean dashed out of the door,she wondered why he had fled the party. She let go of her lovers hand,and scuttered across the ball room floor,heading towards the door. She watched as Dean ran after a dark slim figure,shouting as they disappeared into the darkness. Lisa could tell by the proportion of the figure that it was a man,what was Dean doing? Who was this new mystery man anyway?

Dean ran after the helpless body,his mind starting to feel numbness as he gulped some more. 'Hey!' he shouted again,his voice more determined now. What was going on. 'Hey wait!' he yelped once more. he was catching up to Castiel now,his breath was drawing shorter as he ran towards the swaying limb. He grasped Castiels side,in order to hold him up incase he would fall face first into the small patch of grass. He held him up clutching to his body as it shivered through the wind. 

Castiel jolted as a sudden hand grabbed his side,he clenched his back as the hand felt like it was squeezing tighter around him. 'I said i had to leave' he repeated annoyed at how Dean had followed him out there,he didn't want Dean there. He was the reason everything went downhill in the first place,the reason Castiel would be beaten when he got home. Why him. Castiel gazed at the body behind him,wincing as a headache grew to the gain of alcohol in his system. '46' he mumbled outloud. He had counted each freckle Dean had across his nose and cheek,the freckles stood out against the moonlight,making it harder to castiel to resist.

'I am not leaving you like this,jeez. Look how drunk you are' Dean commented walking away from his house and towards the beach. He had the bottle still stiff in his grasp,he needed this more than Cas did. This man he was helping was the person he was hoping for,was he being to forward? He squinted in confusion as Castiel blurted a number out,what did it even mean. Was it just drunk talk? 'Wait what?whats 46' he asked stiffening his hold against Castiels side.

Castiel gave up and grabbed the others waist as they walked forward. He knew this way,they were going to the beach. How did Dean know where his favorite place in the world was. 'y-your freckles,th-theres 46' he slurred,the alcohol was violently hitting his system. He wasn't going to pass out but he knew what he was saying,he knew that Dean,Dean winchester was holding him while they were walking towards the beach. 'How di-id you know' he asked,looking up at Dean taking in the delicate features against the moon light,his feet shuffled against the pavement as he stumbled down the path. 

Dean chuckled slightly,as his cheeks rose red. No one had ever counted them before,they were just something someone would take the mickey out of him,say he was a girl or even worse a loser. 'You counted them all?woah you have skill' he laughed as he took a big swig from his bottle. The beach wasn't to far the house was just around the corner,but with Castiel at his side it would take longer than he thought.They stumbled together as the night drew closer,and the darkness fled the empty roads. Dean looked at Castiel as he blurted out a question,he asked his own words slurring slightly against the brisk breeze 'Know what?'

Castiel chuckled as he heard Deans answer,his mind wasn't at the right state right now,he felt he could say anything without a care,the numbness had taken over his body completely. He felt like he was ontop of the world. They stopped suddenly as they reached the pebbles which laid just infront of the shore line. 'Thi-s is my fav-favorite place in the wo-world' he stuttered as the air blew through his open suit. He dropped his empty bottle along the pebbles,Dean hadn't noticed but as they were walking Castiel managed to clear the rest of the bottle. The sea air would help him sober up,then Dean could take him home in a reasonable state. 

Dean watched as Cas dropped the empty bottle,his mouth a gape as he saw that whisky was totally consumed inside of Castiels body. 'I didn't' he smiled,looking up at the stars as wishing that this moment could be even better. He breathed in heavily taking in the fresh sea air. 'I only come here for an escape,this is the most wonderful place there is' He carried on,he felt weird the way they both stood,arms around eachothers waist watching the stars as more started to appear. They loved the same place. was this a coincidence?

The moonlight shone across the cream beach,each grain sparkling under the beautiful beams. The sea waved calmly,a reflection of the moon laid across the smooth waves. Dean grinned as he experienced the same wonderful feeling he always did.   
Castiel glanced up towards Deans lips,the smooth curve which shaped the pink limbs. Wow how much he craved this,he just wanted to grab Dean and kiss him so hard he couldn't breath. But this was reality it wasn't like Dean would be interested anyway,hes a winchester they were all the same. A tear formed in his eye as he thought about how useless he was,he just wanted to get away. Having dean here made it feel safe for once,he didn't want to do something stupid otherwise Dean would follow and attempt to stop him,Dean did seem the type to never give up on anyone. 

Dean felt Castiels breath against his neck,he wanted to just turn and kiss those parted lips underneath the cutely lit moonlight,but come on this was reality,he didn;t even know this guy,he probably wasn't even interested,never mind want a kiss. Dean moved towards the shore,dragging his feet through the sand making dents from where he had walked across it. Castiel slowly followed behind,he didn't want to be left alone on the pebbles,and also he felt reasurred when Dean held out his arm for Castiel to link.

Castiel smiled shyly,his cheeks blushing as he shifted his body towards dean,following his steps through the smooth sand. They walked linked down the edge of the shore,the water nipping at their feet as it brushed along the shoreline. 'So why did you freak out in there?you know the whole smash the bottle and leave act' Dean asked holding up Castiels weight as they kept linked as they walked further down cream blanket of sand. 

Castiel shrugged his shoulders,he couldn't tell Dean. This was going so well,why spoil it. He couldn't tell him,he would go mad and nearly kill him probably. 'I just-well i just got scared' He admitted,it wasn't like he had lied,he was desperately scared,he didn't want to go home,he just wanted to stay here. On his favorite beach,just lie there and look up at the stars and dream of a better and more wonderful life. 

Dean looked at Cas,staring longingly into the blue ocean galaxies,he bit his lip as he saw a broken scared boy infront of him. He could see the pain spread like a book across Castiels face,'Of what?I don't bite' he chuckled under his breath,he was always giggly at this time of night,especially with alcohol. Normally he would be angry,but for some reason this felt different. 

'Its not that,its just-I saw you and i gue-' he stopped speaking before making anything worse,he had just noticed that they were stood still,their feet digging into the cold sand. He looked down at his feet,counting his laces on his shoes over and over,trying to find a distraction from this living nightmare of his mind. 

Dean cupped Castiel's face,stroking his face with his thumb as he hummed to the sound of the waves. 'Your heart skipped a beat?' Dean finished his sentence breathing a smile as he continued to stroke Castiels pale smooth skin. 'Don't worry,i felt it too' He added,dropped his hands into his pockets,swinging his body on the spot nervously. He had never really been into guys before,this was the first time he had ever felt like this. It wasn't like Lisa,this was different. It actually felt like love at first sight,he didn;t understand why. He shook it off as he felt stupid,he only just met the guy? he didn't even know his name.

'I-I had to leave,it seemed to sudden. I felt stupid' Castiel muttered as he started to play with the button on Deans suit. There was no one in sight,it was just them on this empty beach. Typical. This always happened in the movies.

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut as the voices irritated inside of his head,telling him to run or worse just come out with something terrible and hurt Dean. He shook them off,this was going to nicely. He actually felt like he had met someone he could talk to,but then again this was a winchester. The Dean winchester,who knows,he could be lying and just wanting to cause some trouble. He gulped as all these thoughts invaded his mind,he opened his eyes a tear escaping as he came back to reality. 

'Hey!,you are not stupid. I don't even know you,but I know you are stronger than this' Dean comforted Cas,wiping his tears from under his cheeks,delicately brushing his cheek as he stepped closer towards him. 'I felt the same things,you are not the only one' He stepped closer once more,the gap between them drawing smaller. Castiel remained to look at the ground,he was to shy. He heard the movement from Dean moving towards him. He gulped as his fiddled with the ends of his cuf's. 

'I know,but i am just useless. You don't understand how much trouble i am in' Castiel replied. Oh shit,he had just blew it once more. He had to tell Dean now. Oh no. A punch his way,thats what he would be getting. Oh great. He burst into tears,leaning into the warmth and comfort of Deans chest,not caring that this was a total stranger. He cried into the muscly figure,gripping tight against Deans back.It felt warm,it felt safe.  
'I am so sorry,you can-g-go back' He mumbled into his chest,removing himself and standing apart from Dean,removing the remaining tears which drooped along his cheeks. 

'You think you can get rid of me that easy?No way man. And your not useless,you are you. Don't say that!' Dean picked his words wisely he didn't want to hurt him anymore. He couldn't let him leave either,it was to dangerous,and he wanted him to stay. He wanted him to stay,it felt safe. 'come here' he opened his arms signalling Cas to embrace him.

castiel let out another cry,he couldn't hold it in anymore. Why was he speaking about this with Dean winchester?the one and only Dean. What was he doing. His mind was set on his father and brothers,they expected him to succeed and go through with the robbery,what was he going to do now?tell them he instead got drunk and talked it out with Dean winchester on the beach?oh shit he was dead.He tugged at his hair as the worries built up as high as a tower.

'Okay' he weakly spoke,running back into Deans arms and embracing the warmth of Deans heart,and breathed in deeply,his lip quivering as the tears rolled down his rosy red cheeks. They stood there for a minute just holding eachothers warmth,and hearing the sound of the waves crash with the sound of their breathing. Dean squeezed Castiels arm as he spread there bodies apart. He started lovingly into Castiel's eyes,his lips curving into a smile as he daydreamed within the galaxies which laid inside of them. 'Wow you are beautiful' he muttered, the moonlight shone across Castiels white pale skin,causing it to look so gorgeous against the darkness.The strands sticking up in his hair from where he had been tugging in frustration.  
His he didn't even think once. He knew that this was the moment,he needed to say it atleast,his heart started to pound against his chest,he was so scared to kiss Cas. He wanted it so bad,but what if Castiel was not into that?what if he was just saying this to let it all out. 

'I wouldn't say that,but your not so bad yourself' Castiel chuckled,the wind blowing through his hair the strands dancing in the breeze. He rose a smile,his teeth showing as the compliment sunk into his heart. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. Dean did look handsome,the way his suit fit tightly just around his muscular body,in all the right places. The blonde hair which was placed almost perfectly against his tanned face,the freckles showing up more now the light from the moon became brighter. 

Dean bit his lip as Castiels words tumbled out. His heart was beating violently now,he watched as the perfect man stood infront of him,his suit crumpled,but cute. but it fitted him well,in all the right places he thought.he needed to kiss him. His lips looked so drawing and so beautiful,they were slightly parted the wind briskly falling onto them. They rose red as the wind trapped them within the breeze. He was craving this so much,he just wanted to place his lips ontop of his,to feel that sensation which he had been searching for,most of his life. He needed this,he needed this mysterious man. He looked down at his feet like a shy toddler. 

Castiel watched as Dean became more nervous,his played with his fingers as he waited for Dean to respond. The silence even seemed magical,their breathing rushed through the air like violins,it was beautiful Cas could now feel Dean becoming more scared,some how it made him look harmless. His child-like eyes shone against the light,looking down nervously at his shoes. Castiel smiled softly,squeezing Deans arm in reassurance. 

'Erm-' Dean started,his voice trembling from fear,his words weak and shivering slightly from the cold. 'Could i maybe Kiss you?' He asked,sounding like a teenage girl asking to kiss her first boyfriend. Dean was for the first time scared,he felt his throat tighten as the nerves kicked in. What if he said no?what would he do. He calculated all the possible escape routes,looking around and catching every glimpse of safety he could find.

At that moment Castiel felt his heart flutter,it was different. Those words made him feel like he was actually worth something,that someone actually wanted him there. He was nervous but he wanted this as much as dean wanted this. His heart was pounding,he tapped his fingers against his pants as he stood shaking trying to think of a possible way to answer this. 

The silence was cutting Dean like aknife,he wasn't sure which way this was going to go. Whether Cas would want this,or he would just run. Either way it had to happen. 

Castiel grabbed Deans cheeks catching his face in his grip,crushing their mouths together,his laced his hands along Deans neck,playing with the small hairs which rested on his neck.This kiss was small and gentle,but they had to carry on. Castiel felt safe as Dean clutched to his body with dear life,wrapping his arms around his waist,drawing him even more closer. There lips kept in motion as the waves crashed against the shore. 

Their tongues collided for the first time,the rush tingling through both of their bodies. Dean gripped tightly to Cas,he didn't want to let go. He tilted his head as the kiss was getting more passionate. It felt wonderful,the soft tender kisses gave Castiel butterflies,he could just float away. He had never felt his before,this sort of rush.It was different,a good different.

Dean was startled by the sudden grab from Castiel,he smiled against his lips as their lips pressed together,the tension disappeared,it felt like a dream. The kiss was so tender,and soft he couldn't wait to taste inside of it. He licked Castiels bottom lip,tugging it slightly before tasting every inch of the inside of his mouth. He felt like this was everything he needed.The motion of thr tongues kept in rhythm, Castiel placed his hands around Deans cheeks once more,tenderly kissing the corner of Deans mouth before pressing their foreheads together.

Laughter and shouting echoed from the mansion '10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2-' Dean smiled as the kiss broke apart,the numbers of the count down ringing through his ears,this was so romantic. Cheers erupted from the house,as fireworks blasted through the sky,creating pictures and star shapes trickling through the darkness,creating smoke which fled across the stars. 

They both turned hand in hand,and watched as the fireworks painted the sky,the colours reflecting against their eyes. 'Woah' Castiel laughed,pulling Dean for a kiss under the colours in the sky. Dean jumped as he was pulled into yet another kiss,he ran his fingers through Castiel's hair,playing with his hair smoothly,he didn't want to tug it as he had seen the pain it caused Cas to do it to himself.

The music blared from within the house,he vibrated through Dean and Castiels kiss. They stood and held on to eachother,their tongues sliding together as the breeze flew the small gap between them. Dean cut the kiss short,holding Castiels hand and then twirling him around like a dancer,the music was good,something they could dance too.

Cas couldn't believe it,he was actually dancing with a winchester,what was he doing? He felt like he was in love,in love with Dean. He craved his kisses,he wanted his kisses. he giggled as his body twirled around Dean,he shook his hips cheekily,causing Dean to come out with a barge of laughter.

'So whats your name?' he asked,continuing to twirl and slowly dance with Castiel,placing a tender kiss on the bridge of his nose. They slow danced,hand in hand,their hips almost touching. Castiel huffed softly,he looked up smoothing the hair from Deans eyes and resting his arms around his neck. 'Its castiel' he said,he hated to say it. But Dean needed to know who he was kissing. he shyly looked down at the ground separating the dance as the music came to a stop. 

Dean felt sick,he knew that name. There was only one Castiel in town. And he was a Novak. Oh shit.SHIT SHIT SHIT.   
'wait your a novak?' he asked,keeping a firm grip on Castiels arm incase he tried to runaway,a shock hit his system,what would his dad say. Oh no. Wait why was a Novak at a Winchester party.

Castiel nodded shamefully,stepping further away,a tear forming in the corner of his eyes once more. He couldn't speak,he knew that Dean would leave,everyone did. He knew Dean would hate him,for his family. He knew it. 

'i just kissed a novak' dean tugged at his hair,pacing the sand as the information slowly sunk into his drunken brain,he was so worried,his father would kill him. Why did he have to be a novak,he was always told they were bad news 'never go near a novak' his father and Gordan would say. He always kept by that. 'Wait why were you here then?' he asked stopping in his pacing,he didn;t sound so gentle to Castiel now,he sounded angry.

Castiel started to shake,he fidgeted as he couldn't find any possible answers to Deans demanding questions. 'I- Castiel was about to speak,but they were suddenly interrupted by a larger tall man. Castiel felt like he was going to burst,like all his feelings were going to break him,why did everything bad happen to him,why did everyone run as soon as they found out who he was. 

'Dean,Dad is totally flipping i need you in here!' Sam looked stressed out,his clothes messy and crumpled,his hair all over the place. He huffed as he dashed back to the house,encouraging Dean to follow,Sweat beaming down his face. He didn't see Castiel.because castiel had already ran away. The moment sam had suddenly crept in Castiel couldn't take it,he ran and ran and ran away. 

'I have to- Dean looked around,to see no one. His heart dropped to his stomach,what had he done. He had kissed a Novak,and now the suicidal helpless man was running somewhere,God knows what could happen to him. Dean couldn't run after him,he needed to help his brother. His dad always turned this way on new year,and now this year Dean just didn;t seem to care. He ran after Sam,Cas still lingering in his mind. Those beautiful blue eyes which shone through anything,that smile which once faded after he had asked him about being a novak. What had he done. He was now paranoid,he wanted to make sure Castiel was okay. Oh shit.

Castiel,ran and ran,till he lost all once of breath. He needed to get away,he was left once again. No one wanted him,not one person. He knew this would happen,he had to face his father soon/. He wasn't ready for this,he couldn't just yet. He ran and ran towards the forest which seemed not to far from the beach,he slipped mid way, catching his leg on a sharp branch.It sliced his ankle as it ripped through his delicate skin. 'Oh shit' he muttered grabbing his ankle,and resting against the puddle of leaves. He held his foot,squeezing it so the blood would pour out. He felt he needed to be hurt,it was what he deserved right? For failing his plan,for failing his father. All he wanted was to leave,but now it was fucked up. After meeting Dean he felt safe,now he was gone he felt all alone,there was nobody. Not one person. Castiel had nothing,no future nothing.

'Shit' he whispered resting his head against the nearest log,looking up at the million of stars staring back at his face,a tear streamed down his face as he winced at the pain caused by the knife sharp branch. 'shit'


End file.
